worldbuildguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Mendolias
Mendolias primary live in the ocean. They are based in the water but can go on land for short periods of time provided that their slime does not dry out. Physical appearance They are semi humanoid with hind legs. Mendolia have horn on their large forehead. They have gelatinous "hair" to detect vibrations in the ocean hence they are able to detect danger from a certain distance. Mendolia have nostrils and nictitating membrane with fairly moderate mouth, they have thick, rough tongue and strong jaw to take in small creatures, algae, snails or crustaceans. They have four fingers and very rough palm to grab rocks or anything to hold on. They are not scaly and are moist and smooth to touch. They are sea dwellers and they produces slime liked mucus on their skin and are highly valuable as it act as a medicine, it helps to regenerate cells and heal wounds. The most valuable slime they produce is at their lower body. They control the slime through a web of nerves interspersed in their slime that serves to turn the slime into a sort of liquid muscle. They are masters of the seas. Their slime is durable enough to act as a tail to aid them to swim fast. Their population are considered fairly spread around the ocean until other races starting to hunt them down for their slime and blood. They are around 1.5m to 1.8m head to tail. From head to their pseudo-tail (slime tail) it will be measured around 2m to 2.3m. They have short horn on their head which act as a light source, it's luminous so it attracts small fishes and creatures. They have vibrant skin, some are spotty, stripes, dots, bars and etc. Difference between Male and Female Males are generally more muscular and more colorful than females. They have many hues of colors on their skin to attract mates. Their length is often between 2.1 to 2.3m. Females are mostly slender figure and have plain colors, however they have more gelatinous hair on their head. their length are often around 1.9m to 2.1m. Behaviors Mendolia is fairly gentle beings. Mendolias are generally carefree and comfortable with other giant beings and often swim side by side with each other. It's their playtime and entertainment. They are mostly nocturnal and the produces clicks and vibrations to communicate. Their horn and gelatinous hair detects the vibration and the horn generates the feedback. They are highly social amphibians and will always swim in pairs or group. They seemed to be fairly intelligent as well, considering their large forehead. Mendolias prefer sticking together as one tribe than separating. Hunting They usually go hunting in a group about 5-6 or 8-9 depending on which sea creature they are hunting for. They will curl the fishes into a ball and plow to the center of the ball. So they can eat within the process. For bigger fishes, they will try to chase the bigger fishes until they are tired and throw them to the surface of the ocean and impact them when they land on the water. This process repeats until the bigger fish is worn out and they will bring it back to their tribe. They also eat seaweeds as they are omnivores. Sea Creatures Other big sea creatures are friendly with them because they could not consume and digest Mendolias. As Mendolias' slime is poisonous, but if being applied on the wound it will heal. Mendolias are generally friendlier to one giant migratory species which is named Diabo'ani. They generally do not communicate but relatively comfortable with them. They will swim side by side with each other for fun. Meta Mendolias are based on Sirenidae, a family of aquatic salamanders. More specifically, I based them on Lesser Siren. Their hind leg I borrowed it from the order Anura, the frogs and toads. I also take inspiration from Sirens for the physical look. Hence the "soft lies". Minore which is the island where they reside means "Lesser one" in latin, Minorem. Diabo'ani means "Ocean's Devil" in Latin. Mendolia is combination of mollia and mendacium, together mollis mendacium means "soft lies".